Ma Maison De Poupées
by Misscliqua
Summary: Tous les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard sont figés...pourquoi? Harry s'en fiche royalement! Tout ce qu'il comprend, c'est qu'il peut maintenant faire ce qu'il a toujours voulu faire! Bonjour Ron, bonjour Hermione bonjour...Draco...MUAHAHAHAH!


**Disclaimer :** Tous les lieux, personnages et termes de l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling. L'histoire, elle, est à moi!

**Pairing :** Draco/Harry (enfin...c'est plutôt Harry tout seul xD)

**Rating : M** (langage cru/vulgaire, scènes détaillées)

**Résumé :** Tous les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard sont figés...pourquoi? Harry s'en fiche royalement! Tout ce qu'il comprend, c'est qu'il peut maintenant faire ce qu'il a toujours voulu faire! Bonjour Ron, bonjour Hermione bonjour...Draco...MUAHAHAHAH!

___________________________________________________________________

**_Ma Maison de Poupées_**

Harry regardait toujours ce petit roux qui, une minute plus tôt, était si animé en parlant de Quidditch qu'il renversait la plupart des verres posés sur les tables, répendant ainsi leur contenu sur les nappes blanches. Maintenant, il était complètement figé. Il l'avait secoué à maintes reprises, mais il ne réagissait pas. C'était comme si son âme avait quitté son corps, mais celui-ci n'était pas sans vie puisqu'il tenait encore debout (ou plutôt assis) Ses muscles s'étaient immobilisés dans la même position : les bras courbés, alors qu'il expliquait comment arrêter un souaffle qui arrivait à toute allure. En voyant les yeux vides de son ami, Harry avait passé sa main devant ceux-ci de la même manière que l'on tente de faire revenir quelqu'un de la lune. Puis, il lui avait donné une petite claque, pensant qu'il lui faisait une blague. Connaissant son meilleur ami, il n'aurait toléré ce geste violent et aurait répliqué aussitôt, mais cette fois-ci il ne fit rien. Après avoir passé ses doigts sur son visage, il en conclut qu'il était pétrifié. Cependant, il remarqua que sa peau avait une étrange texture. Elle était douce, mais surtout très dure. Il tira un peu sur sa main et fut surpris de la voir suivre son mouvement. Harry souria, il avait l'impression de retrouver ses pots de pâtes à modeler colorés de son enfance. Il n'était pas le seul, tout le monde autour de lui était emprisonné dans leur position précédente. Le brun se leva et traversa la salle de statues. Même Dumbledore, ce puissant sorcier aux pouvoirs absolus était victime du sortilège inconnu. Au lieu de paniquer, il commença à s'amuser. Il renversa un bol de soupe chaude sur Crabbe, aspergea le visage de Goyle avec de la crème blanche, tira les cheveux soyeux de Parkinson, puis déchira la cape noire de Zabini. Il cherchait Malfoy du regard, mais apparement il n'était pas présent pour le déjeuner.

Puis, l'idée de courir partout dans les couloirs et de crier des âneries le tentait. Il sortit de la Grande Salle, laissant derrière lui une belle collection de poupées en porcelaine. Certains élèves étaient accoudés sur le rebord des fenêtres et c'était ceux-ci qui semblaient les moins figés. Ils avaient tout simplement l'air de réfléchir ou de se perdre dans leurs pensées. D'autres marchaient ou s'étaient regroupés entre amis pour discuter et rire. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le temps s'était arrêté, il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions pour expliquer ce qui se produisait. Les expressions figées des élèves faisaient glousser le jeune héros. C'était si étrange de voir ça! Et comme il se l'était promis, il se mit à gambader joyeusement à travers les corridors.

- JE DÉTESTE VOLDEMORT! JE DÉTESTE LES MANGEMORTS! MAIS VOUS DEVEZ LE SAVOIR PUISQUE C'EST MOI VOTRE SALOPERIE DE SAUVEUUUUUUUUR!

Harry espérait si fort que personne ne lui réponde. Heureusement, les yeux des sorciers restèrent vitreux et leur bouche ne bougea point. Il continua ainsi sa ballade joviale jusqu'à ce que son souffle fusse coupé. La voilà la petite fouine. Il venait de tomber nez à nez avec Draco Malfoy. Il s'assura que lui aussi subissait le même sort que les autres et se frotta énergiquement les mains en signe de plan diabolique.

Le blond avait une jambe vers l'avant et une vers l'arrière, ce qui résultait sûrement d'une démarche rapide. En effet, il était rare de voir le Serpentard avancer en traînant ses pieds, ce n'était pas…noble. Quelle belle éducation que Lucius lui avait donnée! Sa cape, n'ayant pas de cellules humaines comme les membres du corps, était retombée mollement contre le dos de Draco. Harry savait que si elle était restée dans la même position, elle serait en train de voler majestueusement derrière le garçon. Ses cheveux platine étaient gominés sur sa nuque et cela l'énerva au plus haut point. Tant de fois il avait voulu lui brasser les cheveux pour se débarasser de cette coiffure ridicule! Maintenant il pouvait le faire! Il secoua énergiquement son cuir chevelu, comme l'on gratte une piqûre d'insecte qui nous démange. Les mèches se retrouvèrent éparpillées dans tous les sens.

- Oh Malfoy! Tu n'es pas élégant, fils de pute!

Harry regarda le visage de son ennemi et ria. Celui-ci ne pouvait répliquer ni ressentir d'émotion face à cette insulte. S'il voyait ça, il serait en train de bouillir de rage! Cependant, le Gryffondor remarqua quelque chose sur sa face. Contrairement aux autres, lui il s'était figé dans une belle expression. Les lèvres serrées, le visage froid, le front détendu, le nez fin et légèrement levé, il adoptait toujours cette image. À croire qu'il prévoyait le moment où le temps s'arrêterait et n'aurait voulu qu'on le découvre avec une expression bouffonne.

- Bon alors alors! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui mon petit Dracounet chéri d'amour?!

Harry hésitait entre lui mettre des araignées velues dans les pantalons ou lui fourrer des vers de terre dans la bouche. Puis, comme il trouvait cela trop répugnant de seulement _tenir_ces bestioles, il opta pour chercher une meilleure idée.

- Alors…ton père est mangemort Draco?! Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être le fils d'un connard qui baise les pieds d'un serpent?

Harry ricana fortement en regardant, une fois de plus, le visage figé et impassible du blond. Il commença à lui tourner autour, cherchant une quelconque idée pour se venger des cinq dernières années. Il détacha la cape sombre que portait le sorcier et la froissa avant de la jeter au sol.

- Oh seigneur! Quelle horreur! Ta cape Malfoy! Elle est…oh non ne t'évanouit pas! Je sais que tu es sensible comme une fillette, mais ne t'évanouit pas! On va trouver une solution! Tiens tu pourrais demander à tes deux gorilles de la repasser hein?! À moins que tu ne les préfères au lit!

La dernière phrase fit plus grimacer Harry que de le faire rire. Il savait que Draco l'aurait tué sur le champ avec un Avada Kedevra s'il avait entendu. Le garçon à la cicatrice se mit alors à sauter sur sa cape pour y laisser des marques de ses souliers poussiéreux. Il vit alors, assis sur le plancher contre le mur, un garçon de Poufsouffle qui n'avait pas honte de ses deux parents moldus et il eut une idée.

- Tu sais Draco, j'ai toujours su qu'il te faudrait une séance de rapprochement amical avec les Nés-Moldus!

Harry tira alors le corps du blond vers le blaireau. Il le mit face à face avec celui-ci et colla leur visage pour que leurs lèvres se touchent. Le Gryffondor se tordait de rire en se tenant le ventre.

- Dis-donc, tu ne me présentes pas ton amoureux?! Est-ce qu'ils sont bons les _Sang-de-bourbe_?

Il replaça Draco sur ses pieds, comme son corps était raide et qu'il était seulement incliné sur le Poufsouffle. Harry coucha sa poupée au sol et plia ses genoux ainsi que son dos qu'il fit pencher un peu. Il le replaça à la verticale et le positionna devant le pantalon de son « amoureux » Après avoir déboutonné le pantalon du blaireau, il fit sortir son sexe mou.

- Désolé Haerey, ce n'est pas contre toi que je fais ça!

Avec son pouce, il mit une pression sur le menton de Draco pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche. Ses lèvres se séparèrent et Harry put y glisser l'organe de son autre camarade à l'intérieur de l'antre humide. Il fit maintenant des mouvements de vas-et-vients avec la tête du blond.

- Tu te régales là hein?! T'aime ça sucer des _Sang-de-bourbe_?

Puis, après avoir regardé le visage figé de Haerey qui lisait un livre de Sortilèges avec passion, il se jeta de nouveau par terre pour s'y tordre de rire.

- C'est pour ça que tu les méprises tant?! Parce qu'ils ne te font pas de compliments sur tes fellations?!

Harry fit ressortir le sexe de la bouche de son ennemi. Il était devenu si humide qu'il hésita avant d'y retoucher. C'était quand même de la salive de Draco! Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ce garçon qui ne lui avait jamais rien fait de mal se faire découvrir la braguette ouverte! Il revêtit alors le Poufsouffle. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers le Serpentard, il ne put s'empêcher de penser au fait qu'il ressemblait plus à une poupée gonflable qu'à une fragile petite poupée de porcelaine. Il le releva et l'appuya contre un mur.

- Toi par contre, je pourrais te laisser complètement nu ici! Hum, quelle bonne idée!

L'Élu se mit alors à ôter la chemise émeraude que portait sa Némésis en ce si beau jour et reluqua sa peau pâle. Aucun défaut malgré le fait qu'il cotoyait de dangereusement prêt le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui devait souvent prendre un malin plaisir à torturer ses fidèles.

- À moins que toi, il ne t'accorde un privilège…parce que tu lui accordes peut-être des faveurs spéciales?! Il doit apprécier ton petit cul!

Celui-Qui-A-Survécu tapa le postérieur de Draco pour accompagner sa phrase. Il défit l'attache du pantalon foncé et le baissa jusqu'aux chevilles. Harry observa les reliefs que formaient le caleçon moulant du blond.

- Dis donc, t'es bien monté! Ton père doit être content! Sinon qu'aurait-il fait tu penses? Humm…bah il t'aurait déshérité! Il t'aurait banni de son manoir de connard! Humm, mais t'as-t-il vu? A-t-il vérifié que t'avais une queue acceptable?! Il t'a fait faire un petit défilé sensuel devant lui hein?!

Les éclats de rire venant d'Harry résonnèrent dans les corridors silencieux. Il retira le sous-vêtement de Draco pour mieux voir ce morceau de chaîr. Il eut le souffle coupé. Elle faisait un bon quinze centimètres au repos. Des petits poils torsadé et blond couvraient son pubis finement taillé. Ses cuisses minces finissaient en piquets peu musculeux. Harry ôta complètement les vêtements qui étaient restés aux chevilles et défit ses chaussures de riches pour les ôter et les envoyer au mur.

- Oh du calme! Papa va payer pour ça!

Harry retira les chaussettes tout aussi « classes » que les souliers et en fit des boules pour les lancer au loin.

- Ahh, dommage qu'il n'y ait pas eu de cerceaux de Quidditch, j'aurais récolté une coupe de points!

Harry se releva et regarda Draco dans ses yeux argenté le même regard snobinard malgré les expériences qu'il venait de vivre. Enfin, Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ait bougé, loin de là!

- Alors salope, t'as sucé combien de mecs pour faire partie de l'équipe?! Parce que franchement, tu n'es pas très bon avec ton bâton entre les jambes!

Puis, Harry finalisa son plan. Il plia légèrement les coudes de Draco pour le faire appuyer contre la fenêtre, entièrement nu. Il griffa ensuite le dos impeccable du blond pour lui laisser des marques.

- Tiens! Le signe du lion Harry! Rawrr!

Alors qu'il partait en ricanant, une chaleur soudaine au creux de ses reins le pertuba. Il tenta de l'ignorer, mais elle revint douloureusement lorsqu'il se retournait vers Draco. Il se mordit les lèvres en voyant le corps si désirable, sans vêtement, penché comme pour une invitation.

- Eh bein…Malfoy veut se faire prendre peut-être? T'aimerais ça que je te défonce comme une petite pute?!

Harry revint vers sa victime et se débarassa de ses habits gênants. Son érection était hallucinante, son gland était gorgé de sang et le tout pointait le plafond. Il enfouissa alors son sexe dans la main de Draco et referma les longs doigts autour. Malgré que ce contact fût sans vie, un long frisson parcourut le corps d'Harry. Il attrapa le poignet de l'autre et le bougea pour se faire branler.

- Je savais que t'aimais ça tenir des queues! Après tout, ton père a du t'y habituer!

La peau de Draco était froide contre son membre durci ce qui provoquait des chocs électriques qui couraillait dans son ventre. Harry lâcha alors le bras du blond, mais il resta en place. Il donna des poussées vers l'avant tandis la main serrée le masturbait.

- Oooh Draco! C'est si bonn!

Il s'arrêta au moment où il se sentait venir et il se retira des doigts qui restèrent en forme de « O »

- En espérant que ton cul soit aussi serré que ta poigne!

Harry écarta les fesses de son ennemi pour y faire rentrer son sexe. Il eut de la misère puisqu'il était très serré, non détendu et non lubrifié. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il ferma les yeux à moitié et pencha la tête vers l'arrière. Un gémissement plaintif sortit de sa gorge et l'écho se fit entendre à travers le couloir. Sa queue écartait les parois de l'intérieur de Malfoy sans contenance. Elle glissait, glissait, glissait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement en lui. Il se sentait prisonnier dans cet orifice chaud.

- Oh seigneur! Merde on…on te devrait te…te tuer pour être aussi…ah! Aussi agréable!

Harry n'osait pas bouger de peur de faire disparaître ce moment de pur plaisir. La chaleur de Draco enveloppait son sexe qui gonflait de plus en plus. Il tenait le Serpentard par les hanches et le tira brusquement vers lui. Le mouvement entraîna un autre jouissement de la part du brun. Il s'arrêta, ne faisant que se torturer puis recommença. Il pouvait voir le visage de marbre de son partenaire dans la vitre de la fenêtre devant eux. Curieusement, cela le dérangea. Il aurait aimé que son ennemi ait un peu d'émotions face à cette relation sexuelle. Les bruits de l'autre sont souvent une source de plaisir de plus lors d'une fornication. Mais il ne pouvait pas mettre la faute sur cet être méprisable…le sort avait atteint tout le monde sauf lui-même.

- Putain que je ferais tout pour te voir gémir en ce moment-même!

Mais le miracle n'arrivait pas. Harry continua de retirer et d'enfoncer son membre en heurtant la prostate du blond, ce qui l'aurait fait jouir s'il n'était pas figé.

- Ahhh Draco! J'aime trop ça défonçer ton petit cul de snob! Oh oui! Quand tu m'insultes, c'est parce que tu n'oses pas me dire que tu souhaites que je te prenne contre le mur!

Harry agrippa plus fermement le bassin de Draco et y planta ses ongles. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes du Serpentard et donna des coups beaucoup plus violents.

- Oooh saloperie! Je te déteste d'être aussi bon! Je te déteste d'avoir ce corps de Dieu! Pourquoi merde t'es aussi excitant!?

Et puis comme si ses propres paroles l'enflammaient, il se sentit plus proche de l'orgasme. Il ralentit pour mieux apprécier le corps dans lequel il habitait depuis quelques minutes, puis il repartit de plus belle. Sa peau claquait contre celle de Draco, bien que cette dernière restait dure comme de la pierre.

- Je ne pourrai plus jamais en vouloir à ton père, il t'a si bien fait p'tite chienne!

Soudain, son liquide jaillit à l'intérieur du blond. Il hurla son nom et continua à frotter les parois pour provoquer encore plus l'orgasme. Il ressortit rapidement son sexe et se jeta au sol pour reprendre ses forces. Jamais il n'avait été aussi épuisé. De dos, haletant et ruisselant de sueur, il regardait le plafond au-dessus de lui. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Après il se releva, se lança un sort de nettoyage et se revêtit. Il regarda ensuite Draco, toujours nu. Il allait repartir quand il eut pitié de lui et lui remonta son caleçon, mais rien d'autre. Il ricana et partit en direction du cachot de Snape. Des millions d'idées parcouraient sa tête en cet instant…

_________________

**_FIN_**


End file.
